


Call Waiting

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She died in the Library, but she said they'd meet again. It was a call he'd been waiting for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Waiting

“OMG! She’s alive!” The Doctor stared at the monitor, wide eyed.  
  
“It was all real.” He looked briefly at Amy, hoping she couldn’t hear the hectic thoughts shouting through his brain.  
  
He looked back at the screen. _River_. And she looked great. Bit sassy. _How the hell did she know to leave him a message like this?_ His brain blurted up a bit of static as he watched her. Sashaying around, pulling down those glasses and winking at him. Blowing a kiss.  
  
 _About to blow herself out an airlock!_ He jumped like a stick pig as she rattled off coordinates at him. “And an air corridor.” Yes, right, air, air was important. _How did she know this stuff?_  
  
He sprinted down the stairs, his hearts beating a congo in his chest. River! Oh my god it was all _real!_  
  
He ripped open the doors, wanting to see her for himself. Alive, vital, flying toward him like some sort of genie through deep space.  
  
He reached out. Come here, come here, come here you maddening woman.  
  
He didn’t let himself think it, but his hearts were sure. They beat and pounded and danced until he was shaking with it.  
  
Then she pounded into him, knocking him to the floor. But that wasn’t what stole his breath.  
  
“River?”  
  
Beautiful, warm, soft, heavy (ouch!) River.  
  
Alive. _Vital_. He could practically feel the aliveness of her buzzing against his chest.  
  
His hearts whirled and danced and sparkled with glee. She pushed back and looked down at him.  
  
“Hello Sweetie.”  
  
And the future unfolded with possibilities.  
  
  


—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](../users/betawho/works)._   
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
